


Wounded

by RabidRabbitsRabato



Series: 2018 Inktober [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Frostbite, Hospitals, Hypothermia, Injury, Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidRabbitsRabato/pseuds/RabidRabbitsRabato
Summary: Where do you go after standing in ice cold ocean water for hours on end? The hospital of course!





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Second day! Celebratory confetti!

He could hear the doctor talking, picking out words like hypothermia and frostbite, and knew in the back of his mind he should be panicking or at the very least worried but found his mind drifting. The hospital room was so white, it almost hurt his eyes. Wouldn't it help patients heal faster if it was a more calming color? And the noise; it was a cacophony of people talking, radios shrieking, and machines beeping. There was a sharp pain in his arm, though incomparable to the burning in his feet, and everything started to blur together.

* * *

When he awoke his whole body was aching with a general dull pain. He groaned and immediately a warm hand grabbed his.

"Arin? Are you awake?"

"Suzy? What-" Arin lost his breath as his wife collapsed on top of him and started crying. He started to rub her back to in an attempt to calm her down only for her to smack his chest and start yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?! WANDERING OUT OF THE HOUSE AND STANDING IN THE OCEAN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?! THE DOCTOR'S SAY YOU MUST HAVE BEEN OUT THERE FOR HOURS! YOU ARE LUCKY YOU DIDN'T LOSE ANY TOES BUT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD-" Here she hit his head, just hard enough to make Arin wince, "-I'LL CUT OFF YOUR TOES FOR YOU!"

Arin looked down at his hands when Suzy went quiet, still glaring at him while she waited for an answer.

"I-I don't know. I just don't know." The stabbing guilt that went though his chest as his wife's face fell was worse than any of the pain he had gone through so far.


End file.
